


就像一只笼子寻找到了它的鸟

by Applosepfth



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applosepfth/pseuds/Applosepfth
Summary: 对你来说可能是不道德的
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 19





	就像一只笼子寻找到了它的鸟

**Author's Note:**

> 对你来说可能是不道德的

1

娜琏喜欢看到南这样。这也就是为什么她如此沉迷于和南做爱的原因。南看起来像个天使，她什么也不懂，她从不拒绝娜琏将手指伸进她的双腿之间，因为她知道那样会她带来快乐。不同于心情上的愉悦，那种别样的感觉能让她不自主地颤抖、酥麻如电流般的刺激会涌遍她的全身。而她所做的一切都是不自知的，轻微的呻吟、高潮时紧收的甬道，还有夹住娜琏的手微微摩擦的大腿，无一不让她看起来像个迷茫的天使。

妈妈……南小声地呼唤着，双手死死抓住身下的被单，娜琏在她身后，两根手指毫不留情地贯穿着，大拇指贴在她的花核上轻轻磨动。

当然，娜琏并非是南的母亲。她这么叫只是出于娜琏的请求。起初她在做爱时是完全不发声的，只是偶尔会从喉咙里冒出一些呜咽，娜琏觉得那样的南纯真又色情，仿佛一个无意间挑逗大人的女孩儿，让她徒增了点罪恶感，为了摆脱这些不必要的情绪，她开始提出一些过分的要求。但南从没有拒绝过。

娜琏的手指快速地穿梭着，她俯下身体，在南的后背上留下一个个粉红的牙印，和先前紫红的痕迹交缠在一起，像一副朦胧的画。她的另一只手捏着南的胸脯，两指掐着南的乳头，不轻不重地拉扯着。南被弄的迷迷糊糊，可呻吟却仍像小猫一样，娜琏亲亲她的耳尖，手里的动作逐渐停了下来。南一定是感受到了，内里挽留一般的收紧。娜琏笑了一下，既不抽出也不深入。上面的手将指甲微微陷入南的乳尖，南略微拔高了声调，祈求般地说，妈妈，妈妈，求求你……

求我什么？娜琏玩弄着南的胸脯，甬道内的两指像剪刀一样分开了些，故意抵抗南内里的收紧，她的拇指狠狠地按了一下，南的腰如同塌陷的桥一般软了下去，她屈起臀部，微微向后靠，含糊不清地说，求你了，求你了，用力一点干我。

娜琏的心被这样的求饶融化了，尽管这话都是她教给南的口令，可南总有能把这些生硬的话语说出不同感觉的魔力。她按住南的脑袋，手指继续深入温热的甬道，寻找着每一个能刺激到南的点，南被干得涣散，口中淌出些唾液，娜琏盯着看了一会儿，将一根手指探进南的口中。南这会儿没办法一点就通了，她合不拢嘴，只能任由娜琏挑逗她的舌头。

娜琏在她腿间的拇指快速地摩擦着花核，等到她臀部微微颤抖时又用力地向下一按，南发出了猫咪求偶的呻吟，眼角激动地流出了泪水，很快便像受伤的动物那样瘫软在了床上。

娜琏依依不舍地抽出手指，爬上前抱住还在余韵中的南。南的眼角沁出一些晶莹的泪珠，她伸出舌头小心翼翼地舔掉了。

等南冷静了下来，就把自己的身体缩进娜琏怀里，此时此刻，她是非常需要拥抱的。她们温存了一会儿，娜琏抚摸着南的头发，问，要不要去洗澡？

南点点头，用自己雾蒙蒙的眼睛盯着娜琏看。娜琏知道南的意思，但她很少顺从这个渴望，因为帮南洗澡的时候她总会忍不住再来一次。这样不好。娜琏想，虽然她喜欢和南做爱，可没必要把南累得直不起腰。

娜琏笑了笑，说，洗澡是一个人的事，小南。她亲亲南的额头，我还要准备晚饭呢。

南握住娜琏的手臂，等娜琏又吻了吻她的嘴唇，才依依不舍地松开。

真是乖孩子。娜琏夸奖道。

2

南的父亲是著名的医学教授，很少呆在家里。南的母亲也早已拥有新的家庭，根本无暇顾及南的生活。而南的情况又不适合独居，于是经历一路过关斩将，娜琏终于在今年三月应聘到了这份工作。

南其实是非常聪明的孩子。她很少来探望的母亲曾对娜琏说过，她怎么不聪明呢？她会解那么难的题，懂得那么难的理论……她只是，她只是和其他孩子的思维方式不一样罢了。

娜琏点头表示理解，眼睛觑见躲在房门后悄悄观察的南，她顺着南的视线，看到女人右手无名指上的戒指，那戒指很朴素，刚刚好能压出一道细窄的痕。

我帮您倒杯水吧？娜琏起身，走向厨房。

不用了。女人朝她笑笑，我该走了。

不看看南吗？

她应该在睡觉吧。女人穿上大衣，我还是下次再来吧。

但娜琏再也没见过她。

娜琏觉得这样的爱是非常奇怪的，也许可以说这并不算爱，而是一种对过去难以割舍的留恋。这样的留恋存在于许多人身上，可归根到底还是比不上现在所拥有的。每每娜琏回想起南躲在门后的眼神，总认为她要比这些人勇敢的多，她愿意舍弃过去，尽管这让她痛苦，但南却能够忍住。

娜琏想，我又能给予南多少爱呢？在南看来，什么才是爱呢？对于娜琏来说，这些都是难以得到答案的谜题。

她将准备好的晚餐端到桌上，走进浴室。南已经洗好了，正准备擦头发，她一看见娜琏，就停了下来。娜琏对她笑了一下，心领神会地接过毛巾帮她。事实上，娜琏并不觉得自己有什么特殊的技巧，可是南每次都会放松的将头靠在自己肚子上，像一只乖巧的小猫。

今天做了番茄牛腩。娜琏一边为她整理头发一边说道。

加了很多番茄酱吗？南微微仰头，小声地问道。

嗯，加了很多。娜琏回答，伸手拍了拍她的额头，走吧，现在去吃饭。

南对番茄酱情有独钟，听她父亲说她小时候甚至会因为饭桌上没有番茄酱而绝食。娜琏觉得很新奇，她还从来没见过会对番茄酱有如此执念的人。不过，这何尝不是一种可爱的表现呢。

她们面对面坐下，娜琏注意到南脖子上挂着那条前几天自己为她买的一根项链，她藏在桌下的脚碰碰南的小腿，期待地问，你觉得好看吗？

南呆呆地看着她，过了一会儿才反应过来。她摸了摸脖子上的项链，露出一个小小的、甜蜜的笑容。好看。她说，我很喜欢。

娜琏的腿不知不觉在桌下和南交缠起来了，皮肤与皮肤摩擦之间让她感受到一种奇异的温暖。

但是，南不知为何站了起来，面对娜琏困惑的眼神，又俯下身亲了亲她的嘴唇。娜琏想说些什么，但被南眼中的某种情绪所压住了，这让她的胃部收紧，仿佛有蝴蝶要纷沓而出。南用她明亮的眼睛盯着娜琏，忽然说，娜琏，我爱你。

娜琏愣住了，一时间不知道自己有没有听错什么。她从未教过南说这些。

娜琏感觉有什么东西哽在喉咙里，她开口，意识到自己的声音已经颤抖起来。

南，她有些不可置信地问，真的吗？

南的眼里好像藏着一些疑惑，似乎不明白娜琏为什么要这么问。但她想了想，坚定不移地点点头。

那些难以理解的谜题，好像顷刻之间被瓦解了。

南看着娜琏，又重复了一遍，嗯，娜琏，我爱你。


End file.
